Wiggle Time! (1998 video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WiggleTime1998-Clock.jpg|Clock WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Title card JeffSleepinginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffWakingUpinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-1998Prologue.jpg|"Let's all wiggle, everybody." GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Henry AnthonyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AnthonyandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Dorothy HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles HereComesABear-1998.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" JeffandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Murray CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggles CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" MurrayandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" Ponies-BallTitle.jpg Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony ThePonies.jpg|Greg playing Hofner bass guitar and the ponies Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaur-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" GregandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Greg DorothyandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Dorothy JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy PaulFieldasDogCatcher.jpg|Dog Catcher Paul Anthony,MurrayandPaulField.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dog Catcher Paul DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field TheWiggles,DorothyandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesandPaulField.jpg|Officer Beaples and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Officer Beaples Jeff,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Officer Beaples JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples Greg,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Officer Beaples DorothyTheDinosaur-1998.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998-2.jpg|The Wiggles turning their heads HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg JeffasOctopusinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus MurrayandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Murray and Cassie playing their guitars GregandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Henry Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite teddy bears along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you fing along and do the actions with us?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineGuitar.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine guitar SianRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Sian Magic-BallTitle.jpg Greg'sMagicShow-MagicClubMusic.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg ILoveItWhenItRains-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Jessie ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" EmmaRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Emma hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jessie hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloranandSianRyan.jpg|Jessie and Sian hugging their teddy bears QuackQuack-BallTitle.jpg QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Greg CaptainFallingDowninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain falling down QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue2.jpg|Greg introducing "Quack Quack" QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|"Quack Quack" MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg MurrayPlayingRedTakamineGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar MarchingAlong-1998.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" DorothyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry ClareFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Clare Field HenryinDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1998.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsinDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1998.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends RedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Guitar AnthonyandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Wags WagsandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Wags and Jessie MurrayinDorothy'sBirthdayParty1998.jpg|Murray JosephFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Joseph Field CassandraHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Cassie TheWigglesBigShow-BallTitle.jpg WavetoWags-1998LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|"Wave to Wags" WavetoWags-Early1998Live2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony WavetoWags-Early1998Live3.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Murray AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar WavetoWags-Early1998Live.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony FiveLittleDucks-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray singing "Five Little Ducks" FatherDuck.jpg|Father Duck CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples WigglyMedley.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyWouldYouLikeToDance?-1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword" ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Clare Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Anthony QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Quack, Quack" JeffinQuackQuack-Live1998.jpg|Jeff JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WigglyMedley-TheWigglesBigShow.jpg|''Wiggly Medley'' Alternate Song Title Cards GetReadytoWiggleBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Get Ready to Wiggle from Zardo Zap. HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Here Comes a Bear from Zardo Zap. CaptainFeatherswordBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Captain Feathersword from Jeff the Mechanic. UncleNoah'sArkBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Uncle Noah's Ark from Anthony's Haircut. PoniesBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Ponies from Anthony's Friend. DorothytheDinosaurBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Dorothy the Dinosaur from Wiggle Opera. WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Whenever I Hear This Music from Lilly. HenrytheOctopusBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Henry the Octopus from Murray's Shirt. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Jeff the Mechanic. ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of I Love It When It Rains from Building Blocks. QuackQuackBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Quack Quack from Building Blocks. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Dorothy's Birthday Party from Anthony's Friend. WavetoWags-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wave to Wags title card from Muscleman Murray GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DorothyTheDinosaur-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles Title QuackQuack-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles Title RockaByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles title Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries